


Give and Take

by Pachimaru



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn, a lot of hating eachother, a lot of perving on eachother, and eventually a lot of fucking eachother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachimaru/pseuds/Pachimaru
Summary: Moira isn't used to sharing her lab but when Overwatch decides to hire a pretty new medic she finds she's going to have to learn.





	1. Big enough for two.

**Author's Note:**

> Give and Take.
> 
> Hey, thanks for stopping by.
> 
> I’m very new to writing and I figured I’d try my luck at my new favorite OW pairing Moira/Mercy.  
> While I intend this to be a slow burn, it is going to be under E seeing as it will involve them banging…. eventually. 
> 
> Let me know areas I can improve as I'm always learning and any help is good help. 
> 
> Thanks, and enjoy!

The lab had a chill to it as it always had, the temperature was low, the dim lights broken by the white illumination of test tubes and holographs. The large desk in the middle of the room covered in paper from scribblings of sudden breakthroughs. The room was quiet, the silence only interrupted by the humming of the hardware and refrigerators that kept endless specimens ripe for dissection.

Sat in what seemed to be one of the only chairs in the lab was Moira.  
Her brow furrowed in concentration as she slowly tipped the liquid she was holding into the small test tube in front of her.  
It fizzled for a few moments, she closed the lid over the top and slid it into her top drawer.  
She closed her eyes and leant back in her chair, allowing herself but the smallest moment of relaxation.  
She crossed one leg over the other allowing the small rabbit sitting on her desk to take a seat in her lap, she began scratching behind its ears letting it enjoy this moment with her. 

The lab was quiet, it was never this quiet and she would lap up this rare occurrence like the blessing that it was.

Moira was always on task, always one step ahead of her already over cumbering ‘to-do’ list. Her work was always top tier and It was something she prided herself on, something she took pleasure in creating.  
After Reyes took her aboard Blackwatch she was finally able to cultivate a space of pure creation where science exceeded its limitation, it was her playground. 

She began her exploration into human genetics quite quickly, mastering almost god-like scientific endeavours. In her first year alone, she brought a man back from near death, applying her skills to make half a man whole.  
Genji was her first subject and her first success underneath the Blackwatch regime, she was rewarded with a bigger living quarters, a hefty bank account and supplies aplenty to continue her path of defying God and the nature of human life. 

That’s not to say that her time spent at Blackwatch was in good company surrounded by supportive peers, only two people spoke to her and encouraged her. Not that it mattered, it was often at her pleasure to watch those in Overwatch scrunch their faces at her proposals and experiments. Even Genji who lived and breathed because of her was one of the many that shook their heads, this was a spiral and Moira didn’t know when to stop, apparently. 

She ran her nails through her auburn hair, brushing the stray strands from her face, none of the critique bothered her, she’d long since ceased caring about the minds of those smaller then her own.  
Their objections never prevented her from working so why should she listen?

Until now she didn’t have to, until now she had the lab to herself, it was HERS.

 

\---

 

The announcement rang through the meeting room of both Overwatch and Blackwatch as their weekly team meeting brought everyone to attention. 

“We have new members starting as of Monday” Jack began “as we all know Moira is our head medic and while she does do a great job..” 

There was a snicker in the audience.  
Moira rolled her eyes, but her attention was well and truly caught.

“We are beginning to extend our roster, we have two new starters that we feel will truly bring a good balance to our team.” He tapped the holo screen before him as a member tag illuminated in the middle of the conference room. “One is for the front lines and one is to assist Moira in the lab as a medic”

She could feel the room glancing back and forth, trying to read the reaction she was having to this new and unexpected news. She instead crossed one leg over the other and analysed her nails to cover any visible indication that she not only cared but was seething with anger at the decision.  
The image of a young girl appeared before them, she seemed young, almost too young, her short hair stuck out like she had been struck by lightning, her brown eyes filled with life. Not often did a member photo have a smile attached to it but this girl certainly provided one.

Moira could feel her heart clench, she was angry and if this was the girl she had to share HER lab with she was already compiling a formal complaint.

“This is Lena” Jack tapped her photo and her stats displayed beneath the image. “she will be on the front lines with Reinhardt and myself as her trainers, she is flying under the name ‘Tracer’”

He tapped the image again and new profile appeared. “and this is Angela our new medic” he tapped the screen and her stats followed. “she has extensive study in all areas we require, and we think she’ll bring a much-needed warmth to the medic bay”

She could hear the whispers already, everyone seemed pleased with their new little medic, long blonde hair, blue eyes, soft features.  
She scoffed and raised an eyebrow choosing to sweep the ‘warmth’ comment under the rug.  
Reyes caught her eye from across the room and nodded, he could tell this was a bother and by the look of confusion across his dark features this was something he seemed unaware of as well. 

Moira slowly rose from her chair and excused herself once the meeting had concluded.  
She would spend the weekend in the lab utilizing the last ounce of privacy she had.

 

\---

It had not even been ten minutes from when she closed her eyes before she was interrupted by the keys on the other side of the door being pressed breaking the silence and her concentration. 

She sat up and resumed her work, drawing up tables for her future endeavours. It had been two failed attempts at the passcode which meant that it was Jesse McCree attempting to come in.

“Ugh” she sighed rolling her eyes, she stayed put. The man would have to learn eventually.

She could hear him fumbling and by the quiet whispers accompanying it, he was with someone. 

“Ah! I got it”

The door slid open and there the cowboy stood, uniform adjusted correctly, badge on and his hair brushed.  
The fact that he was standing beside the new ‘warm’ medic explained his sudden attention to presentation and cleanliness.  
All of this was viewed from the corner of her eye, she continued with her tables in a final attempt to block them from her sight.  
“Ahem” he cleared his throat and began walking toward her. “This is our head medic. Um, this is Moira”

Moira’s eyes didn’t leave the sheet of paper, her pen mindlessly running over the page.

“Moira” Jesse stammered, clicking his gloved fingers in front of her. “Don’t ignore me, I know ya hearin’ me” 

“I’m busy” 

“You are literally colouring in that table”

There was an awkward silence followed by Moira loudly clicking her pen closed, waking her rabbit and turning in her chair. “Yes, Hello Angela” she intentionally outstretched her bruised disfigured hand watching for the Doctor to react to the protruding veins gifted to her by previous self-experimentation. 

Angela barley even hazarded a glance before taking the hand in her own and bowing slightly. “It’s a pleasure to work beside you, I’ve read so much of your thesis. I’ve followed your work for years” she smiled. “your work is highly controversial” 

Ugh, Moira could already feel the warmth filling the lab, she was just as sweet as she appeared. She felt the softness of the handshake and the genuine tone in her voice grating at her already delicate sensibilities.  
“Small minds fear what they cannot comprehend” she stated spinning her chair and resuming her ‘work’

“’Small minds’ don’t want ya fucking around inside them is all” Jesse interjected.

“Needed to attach the bionic arm somehow” She eyed his arm up and down. “didn’t I?’

Jesse scoffed and turned to the new resident medic. “Angela, if she gives you any trouble just let us know” he tipped his hat. “I’ll leave you with Moira for now, if you need anything just let Ana, Jack or myself know. Dinner in the common room is in about an hour so we hope to see you there”

With all niceties Jesse excused himself from the lab leaving the room to fill with a silence.

The two minutes of silence felt like years.

Angela stood awkwardly, eyeing the lab trying to avoid seeming as if she was staring.

Moira sighed, lifted the small white rabbit onto the desk, stood up and turned toward Angela. “I guess I can give you the tour if I absolutely have to” 

Moira could feel her eyes dart up and down the women, taking her in. She was shorter then she expected, the blondes uniform had been designed to contrast her own, the halo over her head made her cringe internally, likened to hers she was made to be in opposites. This ‘warm’ good doctor thing had been worked too liberally into her uniform. She put it to the back of her mind, if she was to be considered the ‘bad’ doctor it was the best worst decision they could ever make.  
Her eyes trailed back up her body, she wore it well and despite only knowing the woman for not even ten minutes she could tell she fit the mould they had for her.

Pure and pretty.

Moira quickly turned and locked her top drawer, placing the lids on the liquids in front of her.

“Oh my goodness!” 

Moira quickly glanced up to see Angela leant over the desk scratching her rabbit behind the ears. “Aren’t you just adorable! What’s your name little one?”  
The small animal seemed thrilled by the display of affection, nuzzling her hand in attempt to gain more attention. Moira rolled her eyes.  
What a little traitor. 

This was going to be a long hour.


	2. Under the skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing but I figured it'd had been too long since I posted.  
> Again, Im not sure how to write so this is all just playing it by ear.
> 
> Hope you enjoy regardless.   
> <3 much love to the people who left kudos and comments on the first chapter.

Chapter 2: Under the skin.

 

The light humming of the refrigerators in the lab filled the silence as best it could, but nothing could quite drown the overwhelming tension that filled the room.

What was she to do? Take her under her wing? Ugh.

Moira removed her crossed legs from the table, lowering her glasses to snicker at the blonde who had found a friend in her pet rabbit.   
At least one alliance was forming she thought rolling her eyes and returning to the book she had in hand. 

“Should we be doing something?” the blonde chirped up, blue eyes searching to connect with Moira’s.  
Moira hazarded a glance in her direction, tilting her head to look down at the two of them.  
It was almost comical the way her and the rabbit were waiting on baited breath, both quizzically raising their eyebrows. Well if rabbits could, it might as well of been. 

“I am reading. Shouldn’t you be doing something?” she let that linger for a while. “that isn’t playing with him?” she shooed.  
The way in which Angela turned to her rabbit would have been, by all accounts cute if Moira wasn’t infinitely annoyed by her sheer presence. 

“I mean, shouldn’t you be showing me the basics? I mean I know them” Angela, confident this time, running her fingers under her new friend’s chin. “I’ve read about all them, I just assumed you’d want to show me.”

“Don’t make silly assumptions” She continued to feign interest in her book.

Would it be too cruel to scare the new girl off?

Moira’s eyes refused to meet Angela’s again, they were piercing, and she felt herself empathizing with her on sight. Something about her eyes stirred discomfort in her. 

“Oh, I get it” Angela’s tone accusing this time as she stood allowing the rabbit to crawl into her hands, she raised him to face height and began rubbing his nose against hers. “you are one of those types” 

Moira’s eyebrow instinctually rose to the occasion.  
“oh yes, do tell me what you have figured out” she licked her finger and slowly turned the page punctuating just how little she cared about the exchange. “enlighten me with your two days of experience” 

The blonde allowed the rabbit to crawl on the table as she leaned over it, closing the distance if only a little from her and Moira, her hands falling to either side of her face, holding herself up by her elbows. It was annoying, the sheer confidence dripping from her made Moira’s skin crawl, she could feel eyes on her and if she was to be educated the least she could do would be to meet the challenge head on.  
The taller woman snapped her book closed, lowered her glasses to the bridge of her nose. 

Locking eyes with Angela proved harder the second time, she knew she was attractive, hell, everyone knew that, but she wouldn’t imagine to be on the receiving end of one of these kinds of transactions. In fact, she can’t remember the last time she had someone try this attitude with her.   
Moira wouldn’t avert her eyes, she was not weak, she swallowed heavily trying her best to display a look of disinterest. If the blue eyes weren’t distracting the tight black turtleneck clinging to her certainly was.   
She couldn’t care less for arguments and banter to that she could hold her own.  
Her small weakness in beautiful women could prove this to be harder than expected.

“I mean I could see it from the moment I walked into the lab” Angela begun, if there was distance between herself and Moira she made sure to close that. Her crystal blue eyes punctuating her point by making sure to give her a once over, a smirk creeping to her full lips. “Doesn’t take a scientist”.

Moira could feel her skin crawling.  
How did she know? Why would it matter? She was fine with herself and it wasn’t something she explicitly hid from everyone? But how? Why is she bringing this up? How bold.   
Moira could feel herself tense, does she not realize who she is speaking to? 

The silence was deafening, the hums from the lights seemed louder than ever before, the crumpling of the rabbit walking on her notes making her twitch more then she’d like. 

“I just didn’t think a world-renowned geneticist would get stage fright” she laughed “I do understand, teaching is a little uncomfortable for everyone’ She winked.

Met with silence she pressed on. 

“oh, my lord, you are tense, lighten up a little.”

Moira didn’t know how to feel, her defense was well and truly up but for what reason? Was this Angela’s intention? To stir her like this? She couldn’t help but frown, if she found her annoying before now was something else. 

Angela lowered herself back into her seat, sliding the paper Moira was working on over to her side of the table. “Everyone was warning me about you, ‘watch out she’ll eat you alive if you let her’” her hands flailing to punctuate the fear. ‘Oh, poor me.” She smirked again as the rabbit found its way over to her yet again, the absolute little bastard.   
Angela scratched behind his ears. “You don’t intimidate me with all of that tall, red and handsome”

Moira went to interject, refusing to see that compliment as more than a subtle jab at her inability to remain foreboding to the blonde.

“Shh, shh” Angela interrupted raising a highlighter to her lips, “I am a fast learner” She popped the cap. “I mean I HAVE colored a table before and as far as productivity goes, that’s all I’ve seen from you’ 

Moira couldn’t bare it anymore, she shot from her seat, towering over Angela instantly.  
The geneticist didn’t know how to feel, she was disappointed her wit betrayed her in such a vital moment, resorting to physical domination was so beneath her but she couldn’t help the rush of embarrassment.   
The heat beneath her collar drove her out of her seat.   
But she was not weak, pretty woman or not, she would not be made to feel a newcomer in her own lab. 

Angela had met her beside the table, staring up at her failing to show signs of regret in what she had brought upon, instead she stood proud with that smug smirk that grated Moira.  
Slap it off her with words she reminded herself, brat or not, she was to learn whose lab she was in.   
“Your peers have your best interest at heart” she spoke. “best you listen to them” steady as ever.

“Or what?” Angela laughed, “you’ll eat me?”

If Moira wasn’t red with anger the implication would have painted her a darker shade.  
Angela stepped closer, and closer again, her heels clacking loudly as she advanced.  
Moira stood her ground, if she hadn’t won the wordplay, however debatable it was, she would not cower to her physically. 

Angela stood on her toes to reach up and run her hands along the taller woman’s tie, gripping it and tugging her down to her level.  
Moira was taken back allowing herself to be brought down out of pure shock.  
She could immediately feel the red in her face make its way down her neck, why wasn’t she resisting? Her mismatched eyes blown wide out of pure shock. Angela’s lips are so close, her breath hot against her ear, the air was thick and hot, and my god does Moira burn easily.  
She could feel the blonde’s lips touch ever so lightly to her ear as she spoke. 

“Bite me Moira”

And with that she let her go, causing the taller woman to jolt up straight as if she was elastic.   
Moira’s mind was a blur, she couldn’t hush the questions she had, she couldn’t silence the voice reminding her of what just happened, her pride already gnawing at her, shame creeping down her neck as she was made aware of her body temperature.   
By the time Moira had caught up to herself Angela had made her way to the door, she effortlessly placed the code in and it slid open.

“The rabbit…”

Moira coughed and cleared her throat. “Yes?”

“What’s his name?” She turned around again flashing that infamous smirk.

“his name is Romeo”

“See? Not a bad teacher at all” she winked. “I’ll see you tomorrow Moira” 

And with that the door slid closed and she was left alone.  
She looked down at Romeo, who met her gaze with a little too much confidence.

“I don’t need attitude from you as well, shut up”


	3. Sides of the Coin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest this is a little outlet for me at the moment. I'm not a great writer but it really does feel good to sit down and dedicate time to something thats just for me. So i apologise if my writing is poor or its not to your tastes. I'm open to feedback and I do cherish every comment, kudos and bookmark. It really does make my day to see it all.
> 
> I appreciate the support.

Chapter 3: Sides of the Coin.

Angela sat in the common room, one leg folded over the other leaning herself against the oval desk that encompassed most of the room. Her long blonde hair was tucked up in a neat pony tail, her black turtle neck proving to be rather warm for the room temperature as pulled the sweater from her neck.   
McCree and Lena were deep in conversation trying to analyze their coworkers, most Angela knew but there were still some blank faces tied to names she had yet to know. 

It was a Friday afternoon and Overwatch like any other business had normal operating hours, despite the weekends being shared in the same base, it was common for the agents to wind down and allow themselves moments to catch up and relax. It was a morale thing she was sure, it was much nicer watching McCree converse with a beer in hand and smile on his face along with Lena’s bubbly voice not being drowned by the commotion of a base hard worked. 

“She does seem nice!” Lena exclaimed sitting back in her seat. “it’s just a right shock to be working alongside someone I’m used to seeing on the tele” she fumbled with the straw before popping it into her juice. 

“Ana is tough as nails, but she is a sweetheart, most people don’t really know that though. She’s got a reputation to upkeep and all’ Jesse nodded taking a quick sip of his drink. 

Lena seemed to be finding her footing in Overwatch, she had a bubbly personality, one you couldn’t miss, and it had its positive effect on the crew surrounding her, immediately clicking with the likes of Reinhardt and Winston, it was as if they had been friends for years.

Angela was finding it easier day by day but she had her moments of jealousy for the small brunette, she operated as if she had worked here since Overwatch came to be, fitting in so effortlessly it was admirable.   
Angela did have the short hand she told herself, Lena didn’t have the training wheels pulled out from beneath her by her superior. Moira was making things more uncomfortable then it needed to be and although the blonde had her quite demeanor she let herself take control of the situation and flip it back on the red head. Angela was confident, she had faith in her abilities’ and she knew her worth, you don’t get accepted into organizations as noble as these without thickened skin, she had been undermined by superiors before and she wasn’t about to let her fresh start be soiled by someone else’s superiority complex.   
If she was going to continue to tackle the challenge its best she knew the enemy.

“Okay, but Moira” Angela began, clearing her throat. “I want to kn-“

Lena immediately shot upright and leaned across the table, “Gay!”

Angela blinked, she had obviously tuned out to the conversation and the subject matter had clearly switched from what she had heard last. “Wait”

Lena cut her off. “Look, I have an eye for these things.” She motioned to her person “I am VERY experienced” she laughed, placing a hand to her chest. “Sharply dressed? An assortment of ties, really it’s not that hard”

Jesse almost spat out his drink, he was caught in a coughing fit. He was clearly enjoying the conversation, slapping his knee and trying to keep himself from spilling his beer on himself. “I mean” he coughed “I can see it but she’s so…”

“Married to her work?” Angela interjected.

“She seems the type to make a clone, because no one else” He cleared his throat and put on his best effeminate posh voice “is worth my undivided attention”

“No husband at home then?” Tracer enquired, her smug tone suggesting she already knew the answer to the question. “imagine the pent-up frustration” she swooned. “the type to make you cry”

Angela raised an eyebrow. “She seems all bark and no bite to me.”   
Angela made her way over to the fridge to fetch a drink.  
This conversation was inappropriate, and her heart was racing at the thought of being caught in the midst of this by a superior but if it meant she got a better understanding of her counterpart then she’d listen on bated breath to Jesse’s commentary, however small it was. 

Jesse kicked his feet up, leaning back to look over his shoulder at her clearly intrigued by her comment. “What makes you say that?”

She began pouring herself some water. “Has anyone ever challenged her?” she leant against the counter with glass in hand. “You know, she has an attitude problem”

Jesse chuckled ‘little lady, some us want to live” he kicked his chair out. “when push comes to shove I don’t want the woman in charge of my health to find reasons to” he paused. “you know, ‘misplace’ parts of my body” he aired quotations.

“Sounds like you are scared of her” she took a sip.

“and you aren’t?’ he questioned. “I just know her well enough is all, I know how she is”

The room would have been dead silent if it weren’t for the sound of Lena sucking the very last bit of juice from the straw. 

“No, I’m not scared of her, in fact I confronted her yesterday” Angela crossed her arms over her chest. “maybe it’s what she needs” 

Lena was invested almost immediately “What did you say??” again, trying her best to get the very last drop from her juice.

“I can’t remember the details” she could. “but I told her to try me” bite me. “I’m not afraid of her and I won’t be made to feel uncomfortable in the lab”

Jesse tucked his chair into the desk, dropping his bottle into the nearby bin. “Good luck reattaching your own limbs then” he laughed. “I’m kidding of course, I’d just be careful.” 

\----

“Can you hold still for the love of God” Moira groaned, rolling her mismatched eyes at the state of Gabriel’s squeamishness. “You asked for this and every single time I need to give you a needle you do this” She pulled her facemask down beneath her chin. “It’s just to help your immune system, I’m not trying to kill you” she raised an eyebrow “I just need some blood”

“It’s not a trust thing” He pulled his arm away “You know I trust you!” he growled yanking his arm away again. “Stop doing that!”

“I didn’t do anything”

“Oh”

Moira cherished Gabriel, he was the one who gave her a chance to fund her research, he gave her the tools to flex her knowledge and allowed her to pursue her passion. It was a hand shake and an agreement that tied itself to an unlikely friendship.  
Moira knew the general consensus among the staff when it came to her, the unease she seemed to strike in people. They either feared her or loathed her and there were only few who openly contested it.   
Whenever she needed to express her concerns he was there to listen, his ears and mind open to whatever she had to say.  
it wasn’t purely a mutual respect, it was a share of ideals and they both knew that was something special in itself. 

Gabriel sat back on the desk. “Shouldn’t I be in a chair?” 

Moira ran her finger down his bicep, looking for the right spot. “I can barely get you in here let alone in an operating chair” she marked the spot and began filling the needle, giving it a pump to test it. 

“How do I know you don’t just store this away and drink it?” he smirked, his comment echoing everything she had already heard in whispers around the Overwatch headquarters.

“I prefer to eat in private” she lined up the needle “deep breaths now”

Gabriel’s hazel eyes flickered, squinting as hard as he could to try and fight his urge to flee, he flinched as the needled pierced the skin and the chamber began filling with blood. 

“Unfortunately, I don’t have that anymore” she lifted the needle to eye level just to ensure it was full. “She was Jack’s idea, wasn’t she?” she began wrapping the soldier’s arm.

“You mean Mercy?” he raised his eyes to lock with hers. “Yes, I had no idea.” 

There was a silence.

“I’m sorry Moira, If I had known I would have informed you, you know I would have” he rubbed his arm. “I was as shocked as you were”

Moira sat back in her chair, Gabriel’s truth plastered across his dark features. 

“I don’t care about their opinions of me” she tapped her feet on the ground, frustration lending itself to the tone in her voice. “It gets harder to help them every day when I am painted like some kind of monster” she began. “I help to the best of my ability, I put months into bringing Shimada back to life, yes, he may be made from parts, but he’s as human as he was when he was skin and bone” she folded her arms crossing one leg over the other. “The chatter is fine outside of the lab, I’m honestly unbothered. But the lab was somewhere for ME Gabe and now I’m afraid with Angela, it will follow me inside these doors and I don’t know how long I can keep this up”

Gabriel wasn’t able to fix the issue, there was nothing he could do, and she knew that, but she closed her eyes trying to force the frustration from her expression. 

The geneticist felt a soft hand on her shoulder, her eyes to meet his, his expression gentle but familiar.  
“I hear what they say, and I know you say you don’t care” he tightened his grip ever so lightly. “But I think you are brilliant. You are irreplaceable, and I will make sure that never goes unnoticed. I know it’s less than Ideal, but i will try my best to get you your own lab, eventually we are going to need more than just this, and I promise one day It’ll be yours” he smiled.

She stood from her chair, placing a slender hand over his.

It wasn’t a solution or a guarantee he could make, but the conviction in his voice sated her frustrations. Despite the isolation among her coworkers it felt comforting to have someone in her corner, someone she could count on. The realization that she wasn’t as misunderstood as she believed allowed her a small but genuine smile in return. 

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for getting this far, I do plan on updating this as often as possible as a personal promise to stick this out haha. 
> 
> let me know thoughts and feelings and if you enjoyed the first chapter please hit that kudos button. Thanks again!


End file.
